


Negotiable Affection (give me something to hold onto)

by maharetr



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Biting, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You… you do … kinkier stuff, don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiable Affection (give me something to hold onto)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



His alarm goes off half an hour early, and he’s in and out of the shower in under ten minutes, drying off as he considers his bag. He’s got his standard work-night kit: condoms, dental dams, vibrators, gum, mouthwash, phone, wall charger.

Tonight, though... he takes his time selecting and packing his toys. He’s gathered a range of high-quality, specialised items over the last few years. Bondage kits, floggers, paraffin candles, blindfolds from the silk-scarf types to the heavy-duty blackouts, along with enough dildos, vibrators, and plugs to stock a small sex shop. Packing for a client’s first kink night was a bit like taking their first booking: a whole new set of expectations to meet and manage and settle into. Cougar finds himself grinning. They’re a lot more fun, though.

~*~

Jake pulled out with a sigh, but didn’t immediately move to let Cougar up. Cougar could take the hint. He was more than happy to stretch out on the bed and bury his face in the pillow; it had been a long night, and the mattresses were especially good at this hotel  
.  
He lay there, face half pressed into the pillow, as Jake hauled himself up and started stumbling around the room. The showering was a familiar, comforting sound, even if it was minus the usual tuneless singing.

They had a routine of sorts, dictated by Jake’s mood. Jake used Cougar for consolation as well as celebratory sex, and it wasn’t always fully apparent which was which until about now.

Good moods often meant room service and bad movies, and rambling monologues on Jake’s part about said movies. Not-so-good moods showed up as furtive dressing in the bathroom, and a hasty exit on Jake’s part. To Jake’s credit, he’d never left Cougar with the bill.

Good moods always came with talking. It had taken Cougar several bookings before it fully clicked that Jake wasn’t nervous-babbling, he was just... verbalising. Once Cougar had clued into that, it had stopped being slightly grating and slid into sort of endearing. Besides, Jake was pretty entertaining.

Cougar tracked Jake emerging from the bathroom. Silent, but still bare-chested. Cougar wasn’t sure what to make of that, but played it safe, in case Jake wanted to bolt anyway. It was marginally easier on Jake’s dignity if Cougar pretended to be asleep, so Cougar tracked through half-closed eyes.

Then Jake sat on the bed next to him, and that was enough of a break in the routine that Cougar opened an eye, curious.

Jake was mostly dressed, by standards that meant he had his boxers on, and even pants, but the fly and the belt hung open. It’d be really, really easy to reach over and start again. He’d even be willing to lever himself upright and go down on Jake.

But Jake wasn’t making any moves. He wasn’t even making eye contact.

“You okay?” Cougar asked, shifting enough to get onto his side.

“You… you do … kinkier stuff, don’t you?”

Cougar blinked. Jake was looking studiously down at his hands in his own lap.

“Sure,” Cougar said, making his voice casual, trying to bite his charmed smile back into something more professional. “What did you have in mind?”

~*~

Their first contact had been through text message. After the cautious pleasantries, there was an even more cautious request, phrased as a question, no less: _could you blow me, and then I fuck you, maybe?_

Cougar was good at soothing the skittish ones, the ones that had _oh, god, yes_ and _oh, god what am I doing_ warring in their every gesture.

This skittish one had left a key at the hotel’s front desk, which was offered to him by a night porter who had a cute, slightly sleepy smile.

Cougar had knocked politely – even having been given a key, it never paid to barge in on a new client – and had been let in by an amazingly well-built blond guy, who had a cute, slightly terrified smile.

“Hi,” the guy had said. “My god, you look good in that hat. I’m Jake, how you doing?” Jake had stuck out his hand. “I’m sorry, I talk way too much, it’s kind of a thing.” Cougar had returned the grip, strong and warm, and found himself grinning.

The rest of the booking had rolled on smoothly enough. It turned out that making Jake shut up was pretty much impossible, but Cougar could turn Jake non-verbal by going down on him. Cougar was damn good with his mouth, and he knew it: he hadn’t quite expected Jake to _want_ to break off enough to tug Cougar onto the bed. But Jake had, and had manhandled Cougar into position, until Cougar was face down and ass up. Jake had set a hard and fast pace, but he hadn’t been able to sustain it for long, and had climaxed with a muffled groan, deep inside Cougar.

The fact that Jake hadn’t been able to form words for a whole minute after had been deeply gratifying.

“You…” Jake had managed. “You okay?”

Cougar had chuckled against the sheets. “I’m good.”

Jake had been up and off the bed, stumbling around way sooner than Cougar had expected.

“You okay?” Cougar had asked in turn. Jake had shrugged, and had vanished into the bathroom.. Cougar had settled back against the pillows and considered that firmly closed door. Jake’d paid for two hours, the last two hours of Cougar’s work night, but…

Sure enough, Jake had emerged and headed straight for his bag. Jake’d then made a good show of studying his cell, but Cougar had watched too many hasty retreats to be fooled. It’d been mildly disappointing that Jake was a runner, but Cougar wasn’t always able to keep the fun ones.

“You can stay,” Jake had said. “It’s fine, hell –“ a grin had flashed across his face. “— it was great, but I gotta go.” Jake had waved the phone like it was a complete explanation. Cougar had nodded.

“Of course,” Cougar had said, neutrally, understandingly.

The room had been disconcertingly quiet after Jake had gone.

The room phone had rung while Cougar was towelling himself dry from his rinse down. He almost hadn’t picked up -- it wasn’t his room, after all. But the sound had been loud, and he’d figured that dealing with a wrong number was less irritating than the noise.

“Hello, sir.” It had been the night staffer who’d handed him the room key. “This is the front desk. Your...” He’d hesitated, barely half a breath. “-- associate, would like to convey his thanks, and asked me to tell you that the room is paid up for a late checkout, and there’s fifty dollars on the meal tab.”

Cougar had blinked, pausing half way through shrugging his shirt on. “Wow,” he’d managed. “Thank you.” He’d _really_ wished he’d been able to keep Jake.

“My pleasure,” the night staffer had said. “Sir,” he’d said, then paused. A full breath that time, and a careful selection of words. “Are you available, sometime this week, maybe?”

Cougar’d laughed, softly. “Would you like my number?” In the background of the call, he’d heard voices approaching the desk.

“Yes, sir.” Back to the smooth, professional service-tone. “That would be ideal. I have a pen, go ahead.”

Cougar had rattled it off, grinning. Lose some, win some. “Texts are best.”

“I’ll see to it, sir,” he’d said. “Sorry to have disturbed you. Have a pleasant sleep.”

Cougar really had.

~*~

Jake, it turned out, hadn’t been a runner. At least, not one that ran away and never came back. He texted five weeks later: _I’m back in the country! want to go again?_ Cougar had thought about it, and, yeah, he did.

Jake booked the same hotel, and Cougar, for the night. He chatted merrily, constantly, until half way through the blowjob, and Cougar set himself the personal challenge of making Jake come by mouth alone. Cougar lost – for a value of lost that saw him pressed into the bed and fucked well enough that he got hard against the sheets.

Jake went for the shower again, alone, door firmly closed. He reappeared minutes later, relaxed, chatty and mostly dressed. Or at least, wearing pants, which was enough to signal that the fucking part of the night was over.

“I’m starving,” Jake said. “You want to try their room service?”

Cougar only half-hesitated. “I can recommend their breakfasts,” he said, smiling, making it a gentle jibe.

Jake laughed. “Yeah? Sorry about last time. I get sort of… wound, sometimes. I dunno.” Jake actually faltered for words, and there was a distinctly pink hue to his cheeks.

“Hey,” Cougar said, and he couldn’t keep the charmed grin off his face. “It’s cool.” He picked up the phone, and offered Jake the menu.

Room service delivered steaks and a bottle of wine, and Jake scrolled through the movie selection in between eating fries.

“You good with _Die Hard_? I mean, it’s nowhere near Christmas, but still...”

Cougar laughed, despite himself, and Jake looked only slightly sheepish.

“I’m good with _Die Hard_ ,” Cougar said. Jake grunted in satisfaction, loaded it up, and flopped back against the pillows, all but _snuggling_ against Cougar’s side. Cougar rolled with it, nudging one foot between Jake’s and putting his arm around Jake’s shoulder.

It was a weirdly high intimacy level for a client who never wanted to orgasm face-to-face, but Cougar sure wasn’t complaining: it was nice to round out a night of hard fucking with dinner and a movie.

~*~

Cougar picks up the key at the front desk. In the elevator, he considers his initial approach and goes for barging his way in without knocking; tonight is not a night for showing hesitation.

Jake is pacing, Cougar is pretty sure, because he’s frozen part way across the room when Cougar opens the door.

Jake’s still dressed, and his hair is dry. This is unusual for them, but much more useful.

Cougar doesn’t have to try too hard to make his smile warm. “Hey,” he greets, and steps into the room. Jake’s gaze flicks to the bag over Cougar’s shoulder and fixes there for a long beat. It’s the same bag Cougar’s always brought -- if only for the appearance of staying the night -- but it’s imbued with far more significance tonight.

“How you doing?” Cougar says. Jake’s still not moved. Then Jake visibly takes a breath, his shoulders and chest moving with it, exhales hard. He grins, and it’s almost all directed at himself, Cougar can tell.

“I’m good,” Jake says, and he sounds nervous but anticipatory, and that’s good too.

Jake moves forward, three steps, and he’s just inside Cougar’s personal space. Jake wants to touch, Cougar can see it vibrating through him, but Jake thinks that Cougar calls the shots tonight, so he’s hesitating.

 _That’s_ useful too, if rather the opposite of what’s actually going on.

“Go shower,” Cougar murmurs, making it an order through his smile

“Do I stink?” Jake’s trying for cocky, but it falls somewhere short, in bravado.

“You smell fantastic,” Cougar admits. “But I want you clean.” An expression flickers across Jake’s face: excitement and arousal and fear. He exhales again, softer this time, more controlled, and heads for the bathroom.

Cougar waits until the water starts up, and listens for the change in water timbre, before he moves.

The room is cool, but their combined body heat will make the duvet overkill, so he bundles that up and stashes it in the closet. He strips back the top sheet and the blanket, and props two pillows against the headboard.

Bag next: he grabs two of the four cuffs and a handful of condoms, and nudges the bag out of sight under the edge of the bed.

It’s been two minutes. He rips open the cuffs, the Velcro parting loud and abrupt in the quiet, and checks the D rings and the clips. He starts gauging lengths of webbing; too long, and it’s not going to feel restraining enough; too short and it would be awkward.

He settles on a length, locks it into the adjustors against the wrought iron headboard, and drops the rest of the webbing down out of sight between the bed and the wall. Four minutes. The shower shuts off. Jake’s military scrub-down doesn’t leave Cougar much time. Still, he doesn’t need sixty seconds to switch on the nightstand lamps and kill the main lights.

There’s silence from the bathroom now, even with Cougar straining to hear. He positions the cuffs on the mattress -- black against the white sheets -- and goes and leans nonchalantly against the wall on the far side of the bed.

Jake emerges naked and almost dry; his hair sticks up in little wet spikes that make Cougar want to smile. He squashes it.

“On the bed,” Cougar says, and channels his smile into something more predatory. Jake’s movement stills the moment he sees the cuffs, but then he nods and crawls up the bed gamely enough.

He does what every enthusiastic first time sub has done in Cougar’s presence: he binds his own wrist, deftly and decisively, and then looks startled when the cuff pulls him up short as he goes to bind the other.

Not laughing is harder at this point, but Cougar manages it. To Jake’s credit he looks up, cheeks pink, but not looking too ashamed.

“Little help?” His voice is only slightly uneven. He’s starting to get hard.

Cougar smirks and obliges. He smooths the Velcro closed, and Jake flexes his hand all on his own. Good movement, Cougar notes. No sign of blue nails on his other hand, either.

Cougar moves to the foot of the bed. “Comfortable?” he asks, tries to insinuate that he doesn’t care either way.

Jake is tense, even as his cock is slowly rising all on its own. Cougar can see the moment Jake consciously relaxes his legs, overriding the instinctive urge to kick out while vulnerable. Jake nods, jerkily.

“I’m okay,” he says.

Cougar climbs onto the foot of the bed, and Jake spreads his legs, making room, The look in Jake’s eyes -- somewhere between fear and ragingly turned on -- is right up there in the hottest things Cougar’s ever seen.

Cougar unbuttons his shirt, lets it hang open. Jake is watching every tiny movement, his throat working as he swallows, slow.

“Oh, god,” Jake rasps. “This sucks.”

Jake’s almost groaning as he says it, but Cougar checks anyway: “Good suck or bad suck?”

“I want to touch you,” Jake says, and the naked yearning in his voice makes Cougar’s breath catch. It takes a moment to remember that he has a role to fulfil here.

“Maybe after,” he says, and leans in, letting the fabric of his shirt brush over Jake’s bare chest. “If you’re very, very good.” He brushes his lips against Jake’s ear. “But now, I get to play with you, yes?” He makes it a smirk, makes it a threat, but he waits for Jake’s nod before he moves again.

Jake is straining upward even before Cougar has time to ask, and Cougar obliges him and kisses him, pressing him back against the pillow to give Jake’s neck a break. They haven’t kissed before – Cougar’s mouth never gets much higher than Jake’s groin – but Jake opens his mouth, letting Cougar in, and he tastes of toothpaste and faint hints of Dutch courage. Cougar smiles against Jake’s lips.

“Are you ticklish?” Cougar asks.

The wariness flickers back into Jake’s eyes.

“Will that be used against me?”

“Only if you want it to be...”

Jake shakes his head, a small but decisive movement. “I don’t... the… stay away from my sides.”

Cougar glances down Jake’s torso, mentally mapping danger zones. Okay. He shifts up the bed on his knees, straddling Jake’s hips and leaning forward to loom. He spreads his hands over Jake’s pecs and feels Jake’s heartbeat jumping against his spread fingers.

“Okay?” Cougar says, partially acknowledging the tickling, and mostly to check in. He drags his fingers lightly over Jake’s nipples, and Jake hisses:. “Ye- _sss_. Christ.”

Cougar smirks, and leans in to breathe against Jake’s ear. “Can I mark you?”

It was one of the things Jake had casually suggested beforehand, a passing idea. But naked and bound to the bed, Jake _shivers_ at the question, and when Cougar sits up to watch Jake’s expression, Jake’s eyes are closed, his mouth slack.

“Yes,” he whispers, and it sounds like _please_.

Cougar changes his touch from dragging fingers to _raking_ , just lightly, over Jake’s chest. His nails are short, not nearly enough to leave anything lasting, but they still raise light, satisfying red lines across Jake’s chest.

“You look good like this,” Cougar murmurs. Jake grins back, a little shakily, but there. Cougar shifts backwards on his knees, and then swings his legs one at a time between Jake’s. Jake spreads his legs obligingly. His cock looks achingly hard, jutting up from his body. They consider it for a moment, together. Cougar moves further back, giving himself enough room, and takes hold of one of Jake’s legs, just under the knee, lifting to make it bend.

Jake’s breath hitches, and maybe not in a good way. Cougar makes eye contact as he presses his lips above Jake’s knee. Cougar opens his mouth, lets Jake feel tongue and teeth against skin.

“ _Uh!_ ” Jake manages. They’re staring at each other, for one breath, two, and then Jake closes his eyes and turns his face against his bicep.

Cougar lets him have the moment of privacy, for now, and turns his attention to the soft, vulnerable, flesh of Jake’s inner thigh. The hair is softer, finer here, and Cougar grazes his teeth against it. Jake’s hips twitch, and Cougar grins against Jake’s skin, and then closes his lips over the flesh, and starts, gradually, to increase the suction.

Jake’s breathing is descending into raggedness, and Cougar listens for the point that Jake starts to pant with the pain. He holds that suction a moment, then releases, and kisses the blossoming red mark soothingly.

Jake groans, and when Cougar looks up, Jake is looking at him, dazed. “Don’t...” he starts, and frowns at the word. “Again,” he decides on. Cougar grins and turns his attention to Jake’s other leg. Jake holds out longer this time, he’s prepared for the pain and tries to curl into it, his hips twitching even as he tries to hold himself still.

Cougar breaks the suction and looks up to smile. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, and he means the darkening marks on Jake’s thighs, the way his erection is jutting up, still hard, the way Jake’s hands are flexing in the cuffs, and the way Jake is still biting hard on his lip.

“I want to suck you,” Cougar says, low, and the sound Jake makes is somewhere between a laugh and groan.

“Please,” Jake whispers.

There’s no real way to make condom-applying sexy, so Cougar goes for the quick and merciful approach. Jake still whimpers and tries to thrust into the minimal touch.

“Shh,” Cougar chides.

“To h- –“

Cougar runs his tongue up Jake’s dick.

“h— _hell_ with that,” Jensen manages. That counts as a full sentence, still, and well, it was time to put a stop to _that_.

Cougar has spent many hours on Jake’s cock, in every sense of the word. This is the first time he’s had the opportunity to put everything he’s learned into practice at his own leisure. He rolls Jake’s balls lightly, slowly in one hand. Jake writhes, one knee shoving against Cougar’s side, a foot wedging against Cougar’s back, trapping Cougar in place.

“Legs,” Cougar says, mildly. “Spread them.”

Jake sucks in a breath, trying to rally. He pulls against the cuffs for leverage, concentrating on tensing his core, gaining strength and focus enough for the monumental task of moving his thighs and unwrapping his lower legs from around Cougar.

Jake plants his feet on the bed, spreading himself wide, leaving himself open. He’s trembling. Cougar is gently cupping Jake’s balls still, when Jake raises his eyes to Cougar’s. They stare at each other, and Jake takes a deep breath, and another.

“This scares you,” Cougar says. He strokes Jake’s belly, soothingly. “And you like it.”

“Yes,” Jake whispers. His eyes are suspiciously bright. “Yes.”

Cougar leans in again. “Well done,” he whispers against the head of Jake’s dick. “You’re doing so well.” He parts his lips and takes the tip into his mouth.

“Oh, Christ,” Jake whimpers.

Cougar dips lower, and starts up long, slow sweeps with his tongue and lips. He pins Jake’s hips with his hands. He can’t keep the rhythm going forever, but every desperate twitch of Jake’s body is worth the slowly growing ache in his jaw.

They are well past any usual blowjob point. Jake is usually on top of him by now, Cougar’s face safely turned away. Right now, all Cougar needs to do is glance up to see Jake bared and on display, hands clenching above the cuffs. Jake’s eyes are squeezed shut, and it might be sweat or tears on his cheeks.

“God,” he’s choking. “Shit.”

Cougar eases off to give his jaw a rest, and puts his hands to work. He drags his fingertips up Jake’s shaft, and Jake thrashes, twisting, riding the excruciating pleasure.

“It’s okay,” Cougar whispers, and meets Jake’s thrusts in his fist as Jake gasps and sobs, teetering desperately on the edge.

“I’m gonna – ‘m gonna –“ Jake gulps for air.

“You can come,” Cougar murmurs. He can’t take his eyes of Jake’s face.

“—gonna _scream_.”

Ah. Cougar moves fast: he kneels up, leans in close. He keeps one hand around Jake’s cock and presses the other firmly over Jake’s mouth. Jake’s eyes go huge, his nostrils flaring with each breath.

“Come for me,” Cougar whispers.

Jake thrusts hard, involuntarily, and then he’s howling behind Cougar’s hand, shuddering and arching with the force of the wave.

“That’s it,” Cougar murmurs. Jake slumps as much as the cuffs will allow, his eyes closed. “That’s the way.”

Cougar sits back, taking his hands away from Jake’s mouth, Jake’s cock. Jake looks up, an expression of faint alarm flickering over his face.

“Don’t,” Jake rasps. “Don’t go.”

Cougar returns the touch immediately, spreading his fingers over Jake’s chest again. Jake’s heart is still pounding hard.

“I’m right here,” Cougar promises. Jake lets his eyes drift closed again.

Cougar reaches one-handed for a cuff, starts picking at the edge of the Velcro.

“Don’t,” Jake moans. “Wait. Leave… leave them on for a bit?”

Cougar smiles. “Sure.”

He loosens the webbing at the headboard instead, giving Jake room to move. Jake doesn’t. Cougar gently rests Jake’s hands back down on the bed for him. Jake mumbles something, slurring the words through a smile, and closes his fingers around Cougar’s.

“Right here,” Cougar murmurs, and stretches out along Jake’s side as Jake drifts into sleep.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unfinished hooker!Cougar AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510628) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin)




End file.
